


Gentle Breeze (Burning Inferno)

by brizo



Category: Tales of Zestiria, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Ion finds Luke incredibly beautiful, Ion is brothers with original!Ion Sync and Florian, Luke is a mother hen, M/M, Seraph Luke fon Fabre, Shepard Ion, Zestiria AU, but original Ion is dead and Sync is implied Hellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ion never wanted to be the Shepard. But Ian was dead, Sync turned to The Lord of Calamity Vandesdelca's side, and Florian was still young. Meeting a seraph of fire, Luke, in a burned down manor house was the best thing that happened to him since the whole situation started in his opinion. He had a friend and wasn't alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Breeze (Burning Inferno)

**Author's Note:**

> Ian = Original Ion  
> Sync = Ion's twin brother

Ion wiped at the sweat on his brow in exhaustion as he all but threw himself on the grassy ground underneath him. Breathing heavily he looked up at the clear sky. How it was this world was filled with malevolence, hellions, and so much bad but the sky could looks so beautiful he did not know. Sighing he covered his eyes tiredly.

“You okay Shepard Ion?” A voice called from next to him and Ion uncovered his eyes and looked over at the seraphim next to him.

Luke, the Prime Lord Seraph that he was traveling with him gave him a small uneasy smile.

“Yeah, I’m okay Luke.”

“Are you sure? I know with your constitution it is not easy to armatize with me.” Luke was worried for him, Ion realized, something that shocked him still even though the two had been traveling for a couple weeks in search of more seraphim to join them in defeating the Lord of Calamity, Vandesdelca.

“I-Its fine really.” He assured, though he could feel a racking cough beginning to stir.

He didn’t want to be a Shepard even though it was seen as an honor. His family in his village of Daath was known for their ability to see and hear the seraphim and so he and his brothers were served up on a silver platter as Shepards even though they were all terminally ill, except his brother Florian.

Ian had already died in his attempt and Sync had already cracked under the pressure. He had turned on them and joined the enemy something Ion despaired. While his wayward twin brother had never really liked him, calling him soft, he still had cared for his brother. And so he went on this journey to save the world but also save his brother.

He had met Luke in the ruins of a burnt down manor. When he had spotted Ion he knew immediately who he was (the Shepard’s outfit was very recognizable) and begged Ion to take him along as his prime lord, having gained the power of Purification some 7 years ago.

Ion knew Luke had a reason other than defeating the lord of calamity for wanting to come but he respected his privacy.

Luke had introduced the idea of armatization into the mix but it greatly weakened Ion and Luke always fretted over him afterwards every time.

“I’m just worried is all…” Luke said blushing, looking away in obvious embarrassment. Ion giggled before leaning over and kissing Luke’s cheek.

“Thank you Luke. I’ll be fine really as long as you’re here to help me.”

Luke smiled and looked up at the sky.

Luke was really beautiful, Ion mused. Long red hair ending in slightly lighter red tips and verdant eyes, he was a real looker.  Ion found himself blushing and looking away, sneaking a peek every once in a while.

Ion never wanted to be a Shepard, true. But it was his duty now and he would do his utmost best with this beautiful fire Seraph with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also in this AU Asch would be Luke's twin brother who when they died wasn't 'Pure' enough to become a seraphim so he turned hellion and was recruited by Van even though he didn't want to leave his home (the burned down manor).
> 
> Tell me what you think?? If I should continue this? c:


End file.
